


New Traditions

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for Amadi's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



> A little drabble for Amadi's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Abby smiled as she looked around her living room. This was what she loved, having her extended NCIS family all around her.

Gibbs stood over by the window talking to Tony. Ducky was sitting in one of the armchairs talking to Jackson Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo Senior, who had both turned up at NCIS HQ unannounced. Jimmy and Breena were chatting to Tim by the fire.

As the feeling of warmth spread through her, Abby smiled in contentment as she took her seat. Inviting the team round for dinner on Christmas Eve for the now annual showing of 'It's a Wonderful Life' had been one of the best decision she'd made all year.


End file.
